Zabójczy finał końcem podróży...
Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż Odcinek 13 - Wielki Finał :D Dla przyzwoitości trzeba :( Chris: 'Teraz ważny jest tylko finał. Jednak mam w warunkach kontraktu, że muszę wam opowiedzieć, co było w poprzednim odcinku. Otóż wtedy każdy walczył o punkty w czterech wyzwaniach. Louis wydostał klucz z nory szczurów i uzyskał 2 punkty. Potem Cour wygrał przypadkowo 2 punkty. W komnacie skarbów, która była za 3 punkty, był idealny remis i Carly z Freddie'm dostali po 1,5 punkta. Więc rozstrzygnąć wszystko miała wielka podróż z Hiszpanii do USA. Carly wpadła na genialny pomysł, by polecieć samolotem i była pierwsza z dużym wyprzedzeniem. Cour popłynął statkiem. Przez ''przypadek ''Freddie i Louis też. Cour podstawił nogę Louis'owi i on zarówno z Freddie'm liczyli na dobrą decyzję Carly. Cour ukradł pamiętnik Raquelle i trochę pozmieniał. Cour był pewny, że wybierze go, a nie zdrajcę. Jednak ona postanowiła zemścić się na naszym ''miłym chłoptasiu z brzydkiej wioski w finale! Czytajcie dalej Totalną Porażkę: Niezwykłą Podróż! W Niagara Hotel '''Carly: '''Moja lista, co chcę zrobił w finale... Wygrać. Zabić tego pajaca. Zabić go i najważniejsze... zabić go! '''Freddie: '''Musisz tak wrzeszczeć? '''Carly: '''Co ty robisz u mnie? '''Freddie: '''Zepsuł mi się toster w pokoju i od kilku minut jem tutaj śniadanie. '''Carly: '''Niech będzie. '''Freddie (PZ): '''Dla mnie liczy się tylko wygrana. Wiem jaką mam przewagę i pokonam tą blond wariatkę. Czasami zmienia się w Evil Carly i wtedy muszę uważać. '''Chris: '''Witajcie finaliści! Zapraszam na punkt widokowy, tam gdzie skończyło się wczorajsze wyzwanie. '''W helikopterze David: 'Przecież sama mnie całowałaś. '''Raquelle: '''Nie rób ze mnie idiotki. '''David: '''Ty wymyśliłaś ten cały udawany związek. '''Raquelle: '''Taa... Radziecki. '''David: '''A może nie mam racji? '''Raquelle: '''A kto ci kazał flirtować z każdą napotkaną dziewczyną?! ''(inny sezon) 'Chef: '''Mordy w kubeł! '''David: '''Ja nie czuję się winny. '''Raquelle: '''Jak zwykle. '''David: '''Wstydzisz się tego, co sama zrobiłaś i próbójesz wszystkim wmówić, że to moja. '''Chef: '''Wiecie, że jesteście w TV. '''Raquelle: '''Wow, nie wiedziałam. Po prostu mnie olśniło! '''David: '''Może kiedyś popiszesz się czymś innym niż ironią? '''Chef: '''Miłego lotu. '''David: '''Ale ja nigdzie nie lecAAA!!! ''Chef wypchnął ich z samolotu 'David: '''Przepraszam za wszystkie moje grzechy. Chcę przeżyć. Chcę przeżyć! '''Raquelle: '''Nie przepraszam za moje grzechy i mam to gdzieś czy przeżyję. ''Strażacy rozłożyli trampolinę, ale David i Raquelle zrobili w niej dziurę i spadli na beton 'Chris: '''Auć... to musiało zaboleć. Genialnie :D '''David: '''Powiedz to moim plecom. '''Carly: '''Słuchajcie, plecy David'a! Wiem, że trochę was boli, ale musicie wytrzymać! ''(krzyczy) 'David (PZ): ' 'Chris: '''Raquelle będzie pomagać Freddie'mu, a David Carly. '''Raquelle: '''Nie wyraziłam zgody, by... ''Chris rzucił w nią kontraktem i Raquelle upadła 'Chris: '''Zgodziłaś się. '''Carly (PZ): '''Czasami los się do ciebie uśmiecha. Jak do mnie dzisiaj. Nie dość, że zemszczę się na Freddie'm to jeszcze na Davidzie i Raquelle! '''Chris: '''Zawsze czytelniej jest rozpisać coś w tabelce niż mówić. Dzisiaj przypomnicie sobie cały ten sezon. Będą wyzwania dotyczące tych odcinków. 4 odcinek zostawiliśmy na koniec. '''Raquelle: '''Ile tych wyzwań, McLean? Chyba lekka przesada. '''Chris: '''To finał. Cały sezon w pigłułce. '''Freddie: '''A skąd wziąłeś tutaj góry, lasy i lód? '''Chris: '''Boże... to kreskówka. Ty też naprawdę nie istniejesz. Jesteś tylko czyimś wytworem wyobraźni. '''Freddie: '''Niech będzie. '''Chris: '''Ustawcie się na linii startu... Start! '''Raquelle: '''Skoczyć z wodospadu? Jeszcze mi sie makijaż zepsuje! '''Freddie: '''Skoczysz i ja tego osobiście dopilnuję. ''Freddie rzucił Raquelle do wody i popłynął kajakiem '''Raquelle: '''Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaabiję cię!!! '''Freddie: '''Ekstraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! '''David i Carly Carly: 'Co się tak na mnie patrzysz? '''David: '''Czekam na twój pierwszy krok. '''Carly: '''Czemu? '''David: '''Bo już się w tym wszystkim gubię. Nic nie zrobiłem. Czekam aż ty coś zrobisz. '''Carly: '''Myślałam nad tym, żeby cię przeżuć i wypluć. Jednak chcę zniszczyć Raquelle i Freddie'go! Oni uknuli spisek przeciwko nam! '''David (PZ): '''W sumie już nie jesteśmy parą, ale czuję, że za niedługo do siebie wrócimy. Hmm... o jaki spisek jej chodziło? Może ona wie o tym, że ja i Raquelle... '''David: '''Jaki spisek? '''Carly: '''Freddie zaplano... '''Chris: '''Freddie i Raquelle już kończą drugie wyzwanie! ''Chris wypchnął ich do wody '''David: '''Dlaczego to zawsze mnie spotykaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!? '''Carly: '''Dopadnę cię Raquelle. Pożaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaałujesz!!! '''Freddie i Raquelle Freddie: 'Idź szybciej! '''Raquelle: '''To ty idź wolniej! '''Freddie: '''Mam doświadczenie w wspinaczkach górskich. '''Raquelle: '''Uważaj! ''Chef zrzucił na nich kamień, Freddie spadł i zepchnął Raquelle '''Oboje: '''To twoja wina! '''David i Carly Carly: 'Jestem mokra. '''David: '''Przykryć cię moją bluzą? '''Carly: '''Nie dotykaj mnie! Mały menel chce mnie dotykać... '''David: '''Co się z tobą stało? '''Carly: '''Nic. '''Freddie: '''Spadliśmy drugi raz! Przez ciebie! '''Raquelle: '''To spróbuj się normalnie wspinać! '''Chris: '''David i Carly praktycznie nic nie zrobili, a z wami remisują. '''Raquelle: '''A kto zaczyna zawsze kłótnie? '''David: '''Do zobaczenia! ''(krzyczy z góry) 'Carly: 'Ładnie nam poszło, ale więcej nie współpracujemy! 'Raquelle: '''Wspinaj się lepiej. '''Freddie: '''Może ze sobą nie gadajmy. Tak będzie lepiej. '''Carly: '''Co to ma być?! '''David: '''Jezioro. I ktoś zostawił łódkę. ''Wzięli łódkę i zaczęli płynąć do mety 'Carly: '''Szybciej wiosłuj, chciałabym wygrać. '''David: '''Dobra, tylko Aaa!!! ''Wynurzył się potwór 'David: '''Spokojnie. ''Walił w niego wiosłem, ale się złamało 'David: '''Albo i nie. '''Oboje: '''Aaa!!! ''Potwór odgyzł kawałek łódki i oboje płynęli do mety 'David: '''Nigdy go nie wyprzedzimy! ''Widzą płynących na łódce Raquelle i Freddie'go, wsiadają na łódkę 'Freddie: '''Spadówa z naszej łódki! ''Carly dała mu z liścia 'Freddie: '''Psycholka. '''Raquelle: '''A ty psychol. -_- '''Freddie: '''Wiesz, że jesteś ze mną? '''Raquelle: '''Uhmm... ''Potwór połknął wszystkich 'David: '''A ten potwór to też psychol! '''Raquelle: '''Nareszcie ktoś mnie rozumie. ''Nessie zaczął się dławić i wypluł Freddie'go aż do mety 'Freddie: '''Raquelle, wracaj tu! '''Dowódca: '''Mitela ano semateler akh! ''(łapać go!) 'Chris: '''I chyba wiesz, czemu w tabelce napisali ''współpracować. A ty tu sam. 'Freddie: '''Zabiję cię! Aaa!!! ''Reszta dopłynęła 'Dowódca: '''Monelo, ighee ramehk! ''(przybysze, ich atakować!) 'Carly: '''Ja pójdę w lewo i ściągnę ich uwagę. '''David: '''Ja drugim skrzydłem! '''Chris: '''I to się nazywa współpraca. Nie to co u Freddie'go i Raquelle. '''Carly (PZ): '''A mówiłam sobie, że nie będę w finale. Mam tego dość! Evil Carly włączona! To ja zasługuje na milion, ja wygram, mi się to przez cały sezon należało!!! '''Raquelle (PZ): '''Jak Freddie się ogarnie to może pogadamy o współpracy. '''David: '''Carly, uważaj! ''Potknęła się o kawałek drewna, wojownicy zwrócili ku niej swoje włócznie 'Raquelle: '''Teraz, teraz! ''Raquelle i Freddie pobiegli dalej, Carly spoliczkowała jednego z wojowników, oni się zmieszali i Carly uciekła 'Carly: '''Nadgonimy ich. '''Chris: '''W Extra Quizie wita państwa Krzysztof Ibisz... eee... Chris McLean! Osiem wstydliwych pytani. Będzie ciekawie. Jak nie odpowiecie, wszyscy zostaną porażeni prądem. '''Freddie: '''Dawaj, McLean. '''Chris: '''Kto pierdnął przy całowaniu swojej pary? ''Nikt się nie przyznaje i wszystkich razi prąd 'Freddie: '''Kto się nie przyznał?! '''Raquelle (PZ): '''Ale skąd on to wie? '''Chris: '''Kto uderzył... ''Freddie przywalił Chrisowi z całej siły 'Freddie: '''Ja! :D ''Wszyscy zaczęli się cieszyć i bić mu brawa 'Raquelle: '''Nareszcie. '''Chef: '''Co zrobiliście?! Biegnijcie już na następną przeszkodę! '''David: '''Ten plan filmowy wygląda bardzo realistycznie, te kule i piły... '''Reżyser: '''Bo są prawdziwe. Akcja!!! '''Carly: '''Ja tego nie przejdę. ''Jednak Evil Carly każe jej przejść', Carly z łatwością przechodzi tor przeszkód 'Reżyser: '''Co to ma być?! '''David: '''Dobrze, tylko nie wiem czy ja przejdę. '''Raquelle: '''Ja się na to nie pisałam. ''Raquelle biegnie, ale kula do wyburzania przyciska ją do ściany 'Raquelle (PZ): '''Moje żebra! '''Raquelle: '''Takie starcie z kulą jest bolesne. '''Freddie: '''Boisz się? Jeszcze raz! '''Raquelle: '''A może ty spróbujesz? '''David: '''No cóż... nie uniknę tego. ''David'owi udaje się przejść, ale w porównaniu do Carly, zajęło mu to trochę dłużej '''Carly: '''Szybciej, k*rwo! '''David (PZ): '''Naprawdę chciałbym wiedzieć co się z nią dzieje. Czasami zachowywała się tak zanim odpadłem, a teraz robi to bez przerwy. Co się stało z moją Carly? '''David: '''Biegnijmy dalej! '''Carly: '''Nie rozkazuj mi! '''Raquelle i Freddie Freddie: 'Nie! Nie przejdę. Nie boję się... '''Freddie (PZ): '...może trochę. (cały się trzęsie) '''Raquelle: '''Spróbujmy razem. '''Freddie: '''Co jeszcze? '''Chris Lekarz: 'Ma pan tylko sine oko. '''Chris: '''Co?! Jak wyglądam? Te dzieciaki pożałują. Reszta finału będzie dla nich bardziej zabójcza! ''Naciska przycisk na pilocie '''David i Carly Carly: 'Amazonia? Pamiętam, że to tutaj dałam zwycięstwo swojemu zespołowi. '''David: '''To teraz też coś zrób. '''Carly: '''A co toAAA!!! ''Obok nich przechodzi dwumetrowa Wielka Stopa 'Carly: '''Co, frajerze? Myślisz, że jesteś lepszy od nas? ''Zaczyna ich gonić 'David: '''Może i jest. ''Przed nimi wyrasta góra 'David: 'Żarty jakieś! '''Freddie i Raquelle Freddie prawie przeszedł, bo ostatnia kula go zepchnęła Raquelle: '''Przynajmniej spróbowałeś. '''Freddie: '''I wiem jak to boli. '''David i Carly Carly i Freddie uciekają przed Wielką Stopą Carly: 'Meta! '''David: '''Szybciej! Szybciej! ''I przekroczyli metę i nagle teleportowali się do zamku '???: '''Znajdźcie wyjście. '''David: '''A kim ty jesteś? ''Cisza 'Carly: '''Ten głos był bardzo nieuprzejmy nieodpowiadając na to pytanie. '''David: '''I właśnie za tę głupotę cię kocham. '''Carly: '''Ale ja cię nie kocham. Bo za dziesięć lat ja bym musiała zajmować się dzieckiem. '''David: '''A Evil Carly nie lubię. '''Carly: '''To dobrze! Biegnij za mną, bo chcę wygrać milion. ''Coś chwyta nogę David'a 'David: '''Aaa!!! '''Carly: '''Co? '''David: '''To nie jest śmieszne. '''Carly: '''Ale co? '''David: '''A to nie ty łapałaś mnie za nogę? '''Carly: '''Nie. ''Carly widzi szczura 'Carly: '''Orzydlistwo!!! ''Kopie szczura przed siebie i ten zbił lustro '''David: '''Biegnijmy dalej. '''Raquelle i Freddie Raquelle: '''Dobra, ostatnia próba. '''Freddie: '''Kula? Nieeeee!!! '''Freddie (PZ): '''W młodości taka kula złamała mi nogę. Po tym bólu nie chcę robić tego znowu. '''Raquelle: '''Mażesz się jak David! '''Freddie: '''Masz rację. Muszę spróbować. Albo nie! '''Carly i David David: 'Tam są jakieś schody. '''Carly: '''Ale ta ciemność! '''David: '''Chodź! '''Carly: '''Jesteś taki słodki. I zawsze potrafisz dodać mi otuchy... to znaczy, eee... jak już muszę! '''David: '''Spokojnie. Pierwszy schodek. '''Carly: '''Pie-pie-pierwszy. '''David: '''Drugi. '''Carly: '''Dru-dru-drugi. '''David: '''Może szybciej. Ich jest z 50. '''Carly: '''50?! Dobra, pójdę. ''Poszli schodami i dotarli do wyjścia 'Chef: '''Tor Wipeout. '''David: '''Tak, kojarzę ten program. '''Chef: '''Najpierw przejdziecie śliską alejką, potem ścianka bokserska, cztery trzęsące się kule i na koniec trapez. '''David: 'Ślisko. Carly upadła i zjechała na tyłku 'Carly: '''Mam mokre spodnie. '''David: '''Przeżyjesz. '''Carly: '''Rękawice bokserskie. Po prostu super. ;( ''David przeszedł, a Carly wpadła do błota, ale też przeszła 'Carly (PZ): '''Nieeeeeeeeeee!!! ''(płacze i krzyczy) 'David: '''Chyba z kulami nie będzie problemu. '''Carly: '''To zacznę. ''Carly przeszkoczyła pierwszą kulę, na drugiej się pośliznęła, o trzecią uderzyła głową i wpadła do wody '''Chris Chris: '''Zobaczmy powtórkę... Auć. Musiało boleć. Hahahahahaha! '''Carly i David David po nią nurkuje i wydobywa z wody David: '''Carly! Obudź się! '''Umysł Carly Dobra Carly zdobywa zamek Good: '''Tak! Mamy ją. '''EvilCarly: '''Nie. To nie możliwe! Nie! '''Good: '''Ogłaszam, że Carly jest wolna od zła! '''Carly i David David: 'Carly! Carly!!! '''Carly: '''Co się dzieje? '''David: '''Dość boleśnie wpadłaś do wody, a ja musiałem cię budzić przez 10 minut. '''Freddie: '''Do zobaczenia na mecie! ''(przebiega obok nich Raquelle i Freddie) '''David (PZ): No niezły zwrot akcji. Przecież byli 2 wyzwania do tyłu! Został jeszcze trapez Freddie: 'Idź pierwsza! '''Raquelle: '''Ty pierwszy! ''Carly i David zrobili to przed nimi '''Raquelle: '''Widzisz co się stało?! '''David i Carly David: 'Jakie miało być następne wyzwanie? '''Carly: '''Oby coś niegroźnego. Niemiło by było, gdyby mnie lub tobie coś by się stało. Przecież jesteśmy przyjaciółmi. '''David: '''Moja Carly wróciła! ''(przytula się do niej) 'Carly: '''Co? '''David: '''Dobra Carly wróciła! Rozpoznaję to! EvilCarly przepadła! '''Carly: '''To chyba dobrze... a może nie? '''David: '''Tak! ''Obok nich przebiegają Freddie i Raquelle, których gonią kibole 'Freddie: '''Biegnij ty... nie mam pomysłów by cię zwymyślać! '''Raquelle: '''Ja też. To nienajlepsza chwila na to! '''Kibic: '''Ils applaudissent l'équipe de Charleroi! '''David: '''What a...? '''Freddie: '''Raquelle, przyspiesz. '''Raquelle: '''Ciągle masz do mnie pretensje! '''Freddie: '''Bo widzę metę! ''I ją przekroczyli 'Stażysta: '''Każdy dostaje broń i trzeba trafić w Duncan'a. ''Wszyscy się rozeszli '''Freddie: '''Znowu na niego polować... '''Raquelle: '''Trzeba. Właściwie ty musisz, bo ja i tak nie dostanę tego miliona. '''Freddie: '''Zgadzam się z tobą. '''Carly i David David: 'Aaa! Co to? ''Widzą z oddali skaczącego ze spadochronu Duncan'a '''Carly: '''Widzisz to? '''David: '''Biegniemy! '''Raquelle i Freddie Raquelle: 'Patrz! ''(widzą ślady stóp) 'Freddie: '''Ktoś tu musiał być. '''Freddie&Raquelle: '''Duncan! '''Raquelle: '''Serio, nie róbmy tak. '''Freddie: '''Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie... '???: 'Miętówką. '''Freddie: '''Eee... chciałem powiedzieć... '???: 'Miętówką. '''Freddie: '''Daj mi skończyć! '???: 'Miętówką. '''Freddie: '''Nie wiem gdzie jesteś, ale zaraz ci... '???: 'Miętówką. '''Freddie (PZ): '''X_X ''Raquelle odkrywa krzaki i... 'Raquelle: '''Mam cię! '''Duncan: '''Miętówka. ''Oboje w niego strzelają, ale pudłują '''David i Carly Carly: 'Nie chcę broni. Nie można strzelać w innych. '''David: '''Można, można. To wyzwanie. '''Duncan: '''Nara frajerzy! ''(przebiega im przed nosem, a za nim Raquelle i Freddie 'Freddie: '''Zabije ciebie i tą twoją miętówkę! '''Duncan: '''Bez przesady. ''Freddie strzela celnie, ale kula przez niego przenika '''Raquelle: '''To hologram! '''Chris i Chef Chris: '''A jak! Nie mogę was zabić. Przynajmniej w czasie trwania odcinka. '''Chef: '''Mam kontrakt na następny sezon? '''Chris: '''Nie. '''Chef: '''Bo? '''Chris: '''Tak. Jak chcesz to dostaniesz. '''U zawodników Teraz trzeba przejść krwawą odprawę na lotnisku Carly: 'Ale mili ludzie. ''Kilka osób zaczyna piłą łańcuchową ciąć sobie szyję. 'Carly: '''Aaa!!! '''Freddie: '''Klimaty jak z creepypasty! '''Raquelle: '''To chyba zbyt niskie progi jak dla mnie. '''David: 'Żywa creepypasta nie jest taka zabawna. Wszyscy ludzie zaczynają ich atakować 'David: '''Carly, chodź do mnie! '''Carly: '''David! '''David: '''Będę ciebie bronił. ''Freddie i Raquelle przeszli do punktu z biletami 'Freddie: '''Poproszę bilet do... wygranej. ''Freddie i Raquelle przeszli do ostatniego punktu finału. 'David: '''Mam pomysł! '''Carly: '''Nie zostawiaj mnie tu samej! ''David bierze kopię (długi miecz) i dziurawi wszystkich (?) 'David: '''Teraz finał. ''Przechodzą do Zimowej Strefy 'Chef: '''Każdy dostaje dwie śnieżki i powodzenia! '''Freddie: '''Przyda wam się, bo wygram! ''(krzyczy z daleka) Na mecie siedzą wszyscy zawodnicy, którzy odpadli w tym sezonie 'Mandy: '''Mandy! Mandy! '''Cour: '''Biegnij Freddie! Pokonaj tą oszustkę! ''(12 odcinek) '''Kamil: '''Dalej Carly! Freddie nie wygra! '''Kamil (PZ): '''Podły, zdradziecki, wredny Louis! Tylko on nie zdziwił się kiedy mnie wywalono. On podmienił na mnie głosy. Gdy zawodnicy byli w Belgii zauważyłem, że Freddie i Louis mają ze sobą sojusz, bo ze sobą współpracowali. Dlatego Carly musi wygrać! '''Cour (PZ): '''Walnięty psychol... '''Zawodnicy David: 'Szybciej! '''Carly: '''Dobra. '''Carly (PZ): '''Chcę podziękować mojemu byłemu trenerowi WF-u za nauczenie mnie sposobu szybszego biegu. '''Freddie: '''Tylko teraz niczego nie zniszcz! '''Raquelle: '''Zniszczyć... tak! Możemy rzucić w David'a i Carly którąś ze śnieżek. '''David: 'Ślisko tutaj. Raquelle rzuciła w David'a śnieżką, która wybuchła. David ma całą czarną twarz 'David: '''Na ogień najlepiej odpowiedzieć ogniem! ''Rzucił w Raquelle śnieżką i zaatakowało ją ok. 30 pszczół 'Raquelle: '''Gdzie tu jest woda?! ''Skoczyła na lód i go przebiła 'Freddie: '''Wracaj tutaj! Na co tacy pomocnicy... '''Carly: '''Nie chcę rzucać. '''David: '''To daj mi. '''Carly: '''Obiecujesz, że nie rzucisz? '''David: '''Obiecuję. ''David rzucił we Freddie'go śnieżką 'Carly: '''Obiecałeś! '''David: '''Ale tylko tak mamy jakieś szanse. ''Freddie zrobił unik i śnieżka trafiła w Chrisa, był w niej granat. Chris wzbił się w powietrze i spadł 'Chris: '''Na przyszłość uważaj! '''David: '''Sorki. ''50 m (Freddie) 'Freddie: '''Wygram bez ciebie, Raquelle! '''Raquelle: '''Byś się mógł już zamknąć! ''70 m (Carly) 'Carly: '''Dogonię... Freddiego... ''30 m (Freddie) 'Kamil: '''Carly! Carly! '''Freddie: '''Zamknij się! ''50 m (Carly) 'David: '''Carly, musisz odnaleźć resztki sił... ''20 m (Freddie) 'Freddie: '''Chyba nigdy nie byłem bliżej miliona! ''35 m (Carly) '''Carly: '''Uda się, uda się! ''I co się teraz stanie?'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' ''.'' 'Freddie: '''Mam walizkę! ''Otwiera ją i... pusto! '''Carly: '''Znalazłam walizkę! '''Otwiera i... .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .' '. .''' '''JEST MILION! Carly: 'Jestem bogata! '''Freddie: '''Co?! To niesprawiedliwe! '''Chris: '''Dziwne, miała być 1 walizka... '''Kamil: '''To zemsta. Zemściłem się na sojuszniku Louis'a za wywalenie mnie. '''Freddie: '''Zabiję cię! ZABIJĘ CIĘ!!! ''Freddie goni Kamila 'Chris: '''I tak, owocnie... '''David: '''I boleśnie dla kogoś o imieniu Kamil. '''Chris: '''A ktoś zgarnął milion! '''Carly: '''Ja!!! '''Chris: '''Ktoś jeszcze utonął w lodowatej wodzie. ''Raquelle w bryle lodowej się przewraca 'Chris: '''Na więcej takich akcji zapraszam w nowym sezonie... Totalna Porażka: Awantura na Pahkitew!!! Pierwszy klip bonusowy '''David: '''Kupiłem dla ciebie szwajcarski błyszczyk. '''Carly: '''Jaki ładny! Dziękuję. '''David: '''Zgoda? '''Carly: '''Zgoda. '''David: '''Związek? '''Carly: '''Związek. ''Dłuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugo się całują Drugi klip bonusowy Kamil z ogromnym siniakiem na lewym policzku ogląda TV 'Kuzyn Kamila: '''Uspokój się i wstań z łóżka! '''Kamil: '''Nie mogę. '''Kuzyn Kamila: '''Jak dorwę tego gnoja, który uderzył mojego kuzyna to go rozszarpię... '''Kamil: '''Przynajmniej wygrałem zakład z Cour'em, że wygra Carly. Mam 100 dolarów. '''Kuzyn Kamila: '''Tak. Ale jeśli znajdę tego, co cię pobił to nie pozbiera się o własnych nogach! Zniszczę go! ''Kamil przełączył kanał i w tym samym czasie obraz zrobił się czarny... '' '''A finał i ten sezon dobiegł końca :D'' Kategoria:Totalna Porażka: Niezwykła Podróż - odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Maki503